Loyalty of the Unseen
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Loki X OC. Caladhiel is the Princesss Light Elf, and her family has found refuge in Asgard for many years since the Dark Elves took over. Finding comfort and a friend in the dark prince, she sees him as a constant companion and a great teacher even in troubled times.
1. Introduction

Chapter One

Introduction

It was a time of great turmoil in the nine realms. The dark race of the frost giants were trying to claim land to the far reaches of the universe and their uprising spread fear throughout the peaceful races. It was the duty of the king from Asgard, ruler of the nine realms, the AllFather Odin to put a stop to their tyranny and he did. With his great army, Odin road into battle with the Jotuns and soon came out victorious.

Little did he know, another dark race laid just under the surface of Alfheimr waiting for the day when they could replace the Jotuns and take the throne of darkness, and soon the throne of Odin. The dark elves had always been repressed by the light elves and the King of Alfheimr, but nothing could stop them once all the power of the darkness came to them. It was not long before they managed to take over Alfheimr in a course of ruthless and bloody battles that left the light elves no choice but to leave their home and find refuge on Asgard.

The light elves royal family was graciously welcomed into the palace on Asgard, and there they stay until the dark elves are put to an end. The battles continue on Alfheimr, and the light elves can only hope that soon the light will over come the darkness.

**A/n:** Finally posted in after working on it since Halloween. This is attempt number three and finally an attempt that I like and am willing to put out into the world. Brittany, know that I am doing this for you.

Thank you for reading.

-Charlotte


	2. No Magic

Chapter Two

No Magic

A soft breeze shifted through the flowers in the palace gardens. The sun was shining brightly and it was the perfect day to just sit outside and read a book and that was exactly what Caladhiel was doing.

She tucked a strand of her long white hair behind her ear as it blew in her face, blocking the words from view. She had considered tying her hair back that day, but after her morning lesson with her tutour she only wanted to escape to the gardens and return to her current favourite book. Once more a breeze came and moved her hair into her face another time. Pushing her hair to the side, she saw a ribbon being in front of her.

"You might want this if you with to continue to read out here." Caladhiel smiled and took the ribbon from Prince Loki's hand.

"Must you always have an answer for everything?" she asked as she attempted to father her long hair as yet another breeze graced its way through the garden.

"Of course," he said simply as he watched her struggle, "here, allow me." He reached out and easily gathered her hair. He nimbly ran his long fingers through the pearl-like strands, untangling a few knots along the way, before he separated the lot into several strands and proceeded to braid it.

Caladhiel sat there with a smile enjoying the calming affect his presence always brought combined with the swift work of his fingers in her hair. As he came to the end of her hair, he silently plucked the ribbon from her fingers and tied off the braid.

"That should make reading much easier," he said.

"But if I cannot see then I would not be reading, now would I?"

"No, I suppose not, but now you can return to the your task of reading."

"Yes I can, and I have you to thank," she said and turned her complete attention to her novel.

"And what is the fair princess reading today?" he asked not liking the attention change and gently lifting her book up to see the title. She held it up and continued to read as he glanced at the title. "_The History of the Light Elves_? If I do recall, you read this only a few months ago."

"It is fascinating. Plus it is the best I can get to Alfheimr since I left when I was five and do not remember much of it," she said putting her book down, seeing how the prince was not going to let her read in peace.

"Ah, I see," he said nodding before relaxing a bit and looking around the garden with a calm expression on his face.

"My prince, do you not have something scheduled for right now?" she asked closing her book and placing it on her lap.

"But of course I do, life of a prince and all, but currently," he leaned forward and motioned for Caladhiel to do the same and her reduced his voice to a whisper, "I am hiding from Thor. He wants to spar." Caladhiel hid a laugh as she sat up fully once more.

"Do you not win a lot of the sparring matches, though?" she asked, a large grin still on her face.

"Yes, and it is getting terribly mundane. Some times I wish he would have magical powers of his own instead of just muscle," he said leaning back on the bench.

"Well maybe you should change things up," she suggested. He cocked his head at her.

"How?"

"I have an idea," she said, her smile getting wider as footsteps approached form behind Loki.

"Brother, there you are. I should have known you would be hiding with the lovely Caladhiel. How are you this day?" he asked as he approached and gave a slight bow to her. She often asked him to stop but he insisted.

"I am perfectly well, and you, Prince Thor?" she asked.

"Splendid," he said before turning to his brother, "now, brother, enough of your hiding. The Warriors and Sif await us at the arena."

"My princes, might I make a suggestion to make your spar more interesting?" asked Caladhiel and they both looked at her.

"What might that be?" asked Thor and Loki narrowed his eyes not liking where this was going.

"I say, you can add a new rule to your spar. Just to make things different, how about 'no magical abilities allowed'?" she said keeping a calm face but Loki noticed the slight upturn of a smile on her pale pink lips.

"What a great rule. You were always saying how spars were too easy, brother," said Thor grinning brightly and clapping Loki on the back. Loki wasn't expecting it and was shoved forward somewhat. Thor let out a chuckle, "come brother, let's try out the fair Caladhiel's new rule." Loki stood and wiped his pants off.

"Well, princess, it was always nice to see you again. Perhaps now you can get back to your reading," said Loki with a smirk on his face.

"And thank you for the new rule, princess. I'm sure it will make things in the arena much more entertaining," said Thor before giving his little bow once more.

"Yes, the new rule 'no magic', correct?" asked Loki still with his little smirk.

"I believe that was it," said Caladhiel not trusting Loki's facial expression in the least.

"Well, so it shall be," said Loki as he turned and started to walk away with his brother before flicking his hand and the ribbon at the end of her braid disappeared and a breeze came and blew the braid apart, "so long, and happy reading." He said before they, too, disappeared.

Caladhiel just shook her head and smiled at the dark prince's tactics. She tucked her hair behind her ear once more and opened her book in an attempt to read it.

Caladhiel was sitting in her favourite chair in the library, trying to find another book to read. After this afternoon, she was able to finish her book and was now on the hunt for another. Closing another boring sounding book about beasts in Asgard, she sighed in defeat at not being able to find another decent book to read. With her face in her hands, rubbing her forehead, she sat up when she felt something bump into her hand. She looked up and there floating in front of her was a paper plane made out of a golden paper. She grabbed it and saw a green snake stamped on the wing, so with a smile she quickly opened it and saw a shot little note.

'_Come and meet me. You know where and how. –Y.P.'_

Her fingers ran over the signature '_Y.P.'_: your prince. She then touched the snake stamp and the plane burst into a cloud of gold and a smoky green snake fell to the floor and slithered over to the fireplace where the flames turned green for a second before all was normal again. Caladhiel replaced the books where she found them, then took a glance around her before closing her eyes and letting the tingly feeling engulf her and turn her invisible.

Silently and carefully, she walked down the familiar hallway till she came to the giant golden door. She put her hand on it and soon it opened and she slipped in and closed it behind her before turning visible once more.

"Oh my, did my new rule at least make things interesting for you?" she asked as she saw Loki sitting in his lounge chair in front of his fair with a pack of ice on his eye.

"Oh yes, very interesting," he said as she walked over and sat on the armrest next to him to see his purple eye. "After being knocked on my back, tossed over his shoulder, and ending it with a gracious punch in the eye."

"I am so sorry," she said gently replacing the ice pack, "why don't you just heal it though?"

"I wanted you to see what your new rule has done."

"I see, well, perhaps things should go back to the mundane. Or…you could just get better at sparring without magic."

"Why? It's not like I won't have magic. Also, you should not be talking because ever since you mastered your invisibility, you've used it often enough."

"If you have it, why not use it?"

"Exactly, my point."

"Fine, my prince. Now heal yourself up so I can return to my book hunt at the library." He sighed and placed the ice pack down before walking over to his large mirror and staring intently at his eye. The purple mark then began to shrink until there was nothing left of it.

"Much better," said Caladhiel walking over and smiling at him.

"Now, what is this about book hunting?" he asked turning to her.

"Well, I finished my other book this afternoon-"

"Again," he added.

"Yes, again. And I was in the library looking for something else to read when I was interrupted by this golden paper plane." Loki nodded before walking over to his own library and pulling a book out and handing it to her.

"Try this," he said as she took it and read the cover.

"_Magical Species of the Nine Realms_?"

"Yes, it is very interesting. It is because of this book that I knew light elves held magical qualities and was able to help you unlock yours," he said.

"Thank you," she said, "now it is late, so I think I shall return home."

"Good night, and no more new rules."

"Good night," she said with a smile before turning invisible once more and leaving the prince's quarters.

Once home, Caladhiel turned visible once more before walking through the door. She noticed her parents were in the living room looking over a map but turned their heads up to look at their daughter when she entered.

"Were you at the library?" asked her father as she walked over to them.

"Yes, looking for a new book to read," she said.

"Haven't you already read that entire library? What book did you find?" asked her mum holding her hand out. Caladhiel hesitated but placed the book in her mother's hand. She read the title and nodded before she opened it up and there on the inside cover was the same green snake stamp that was on the plane earlier that evening.

"This book is not from the library, though," said her father disappointed.

"We've told you about that prince. There is something off about him, I can feel it," said her mother. Her magical power was being able to sense auras, once she knew more about people she was able to see their auras.

"I know mother, but he was in the library and I told him I was searching for new reading material and he gave me this, I did not know it was from his personal collection," she lied. Spending lots of time with the God of Lies, she was very good at it herself now.

"This book does sound promising, so you can read it, but when you return the book be sure to inform him that you do not wish to read anymore books from his collection. Stick to books in the library," said her father sternly as he handed the book back to her.

"Yes, father," she said nodding to them before turning around and heading off to her own room.


	3. Lessons

Chapter Three

Lessons

"Now close your eyes and imagine the apple in my hand…think about it slowly disappearing, focus only on that…now imagine it completely gone…now open your eyes."

Caladhiel did as he commanded and when she opened her eyes she couldn't help but give a very large smirk in Prince Loki's direction.

"That was very good, though I think turning my hand invisible was a bit over the top," he said giving her a playful look.

"Yes, well, it was all just a bit of fun," she said.

"Kind of tingly feeling isn't it, do you always feel that?" he asked shaking his hand after placing the apple back in the basket.

"Yes, all over, but you get use to it," she said smiling as he stretched and closed his hand.

"Well my power isn't invisibility so I wouldn't know now would I?" he asked placing his hand on his knee just like the other one was.

"I thought you could go invisible, I thought you could do pretty much everything."

"I can, but I don't do it often, and I can't do everything."

"So, what all can you do?"

"You'll have to find out," he said smirking.

"How would I do that?"

Loki paused for a moment, mulling things over in his head before a large grin graced his lips and he reached a hand over and tapped her shoulder. "Tag, you're it," he said before going invisible and she heard his footsteps leading away from their picnic blanket and off towards the outskirts of the forest next to them.

"Loki you trickster," she said rolling her eyes despite the smile on her face before getting up and trying to find where he had gone. As she got closer she could feel his presence but was stopped in her tracks as a snake crawled up her bare foot and slowly began up her skirts. She stood where she was not enjoying the tickling feeling and when she felt it go above her knee she knew enough was enough and she reached under and pulled the snake away only to have it explode into a puff of green smoke in her hand.

"I already knew that one, you do that to the guards all the time," she yelled while looking around her knowing he moved spots.

"It's a classic," he shouted back. She used that to her advantage and tried to find him from where his voice came from. She made her way in that direction but couldn't see him anywhere. She started blindly feeling around in hopes to make contact with something but that didn't work either. Finally she turned around to look somewhere else but she jumped as she came face to face with Loki who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Found you," she said.

"Ah but we were playing tag not hide and seek," he said.

"Why are we playing silly Midgardian games anyhow?" she asked.

"Why not?" he replied back. She sighed before reaching out to tag him 'it' but to her surprise her hand fell right through his shoulder and she shook her head.

"At least I didn't fall through you trying to tackle you like Thor does all the time," she said. He nodded before that doppelganger vanished. She moved and stepped into a clearing when she found herself in the middle of a circle of eight different Loki's.

"Hello Princess," said one.

"One of us-"

"-is the real Loki."

"If you can guess-"

"-Which one-"

"-you will get-"

"-a surprise."

"So guess."

She looked at each one before moving back into the circle and turning around. She then stepped up close to one but continued on through the circle before she came to one and smiled gently at him.

"Hello my prince," she said before reaching up and putting her hands on his firm shoulders. All the other Loki's disappeared leaving just the one standing before looking at her quite impressed.

"And how did you know it was me?"

"Your scent. Only a real living Loki, not a copy, could have your scent," she said. He nodded and took her hands from his shoulders and led her back to their picnic.

"So what is my surprise?" she asked as they settled down back on top of the blanket.

"This," said Loki pulling his hand from behind his back and held the object in front of Caladhiel's face. She looked at it and smiled.

"An apple. Surely that would have been included in the picnic already, but thank you," she said while carefully taking the apple from his hand and holding it gently in hers and looked it over for scars or bruises, but as she suspected, it was perfect.

"Ah, but it is no ordinary apple. It comes from the Goddess Idunn, and her apples provide youth and beauty to the Gods of Asgard," he then leaned forward a bit lowered his voice to a whisper, "how else do you think Thor stays looking that way he does?" Caladheil laughed and Loki leaned back with a large grin.

"Are you saying I need some help in maintaining my youth and beauty, my prince?"

"Not in the slightest, you are the epitome of youth a beauty, more so than that old lady Idunn; I just knew you liked apples, and besides, you aren't a goddess so I don't know what affect it will have on you, if any."

"Well let's find out shall we," she said pulling out a knife from the basket and carefully cutting into the apple. Loki watched her delicate fingers are they worked the blade into the apple and pulled out a wedge. She placed the piece delicately between her lips and took a bite. She chewed but one time before falling over onto the blanket, the apple and knife leaving her hand. Her eyes were closed and it looked like her breath was laboured.

There was a pause as Loki glanced at her before looking up at the sky.

"Have you forgotten what I am the god of, my dear princess?" he asked bored. She sighed before opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"Just testing you," she said with a smile and Loki couldn't resist to respond with one as well, "anyway it was quite delicious, although I don't feel anything, not youth nor beauty…or dead."

Loki chuckled at the last part, "it is as I said, you are the epitome of youth and beauty."

"Right," she said only a small smile gracing her lips now as she turned to lay on her back and she closed her eyes to let the sun soak in. The rays of light bounced off her pearl hair that Loki always loved to watch. Her hair was different from all other hair that he had ever seen; yes other light elves had the same coloured hair but there was something about hers that just had life to it. He sighed and laid down on his back as well.

The two laid there for a while, mostly in silence only commenting on a cloud of two overheard before they realized they were missing from the palace for long enough and woefully packed up their picnic and walked back.

They parted ways, Loki heading off towards his room, and Caladhiel was headed towards her own home, only to run into none other than Thor.

"Ah, my princess!" he said as jolly as ever with his bow.

"My prince," she said in return with a curtsy.

"And where might you be off to now?"

"Home. I wish to change clothes for dinner tonight, and to finish reading my book."

"Well, then allow me to escort you," said Thor as he offered his arm to her. She smiled at the gesture and wrapped her arm around his before they walked towards her home.

"I daresay I noticed that you were absent from the palace all day, as well as my brother, Loki, any connection?"

"Yes, we were taking a walk, he was showing me more of Asgard, when we were attacked by some large beast. Sadly I do not remember what it was called for there are just too many large beasts in this realm to keep up with," she lied smoothly.

"Is it still out there? Were you hurt? What did it look like?"

"It is all okay, Thor, Loki took care of it before any harm could be done, but we did get a bit turned around."

"My brother got turned around, this is shocking."

"He didn't, but I did, but if he lead me back then it would defeat the purpose to him teaching me of the land." It was Loki's idea that in order to hide that he was teaching her magic he said to tell those who asked that he was teaching her about the land, except her parents were in the dark about the whole thing since they did not approve of the dark prince.

"Ah yes, of course, your lessons. But you've been at those for a while, surely you know your way around now. You did practically grow up here."

"I know, but I don't do as well with the land as you gods do."

"If you insist."

"Thank you for accompanying me home. Now you must go and get ready for the banquet tonight as well."

"Yes I must, have to look good do I not?" said Thor rubbing his beard.

"But you always look good," she said, "so tonight you must look great." Thor let out his trademark hefty laugh before bowing to her.

"As always, Caladhiel, it has been an honour to be in your presence," he said as he stood up straight.

"And I in yours," she said smiling, "I shall see you tonight." He nodded before she retreated into her families quarters.

The banquet was in full gala and everyone that was important was sitting around the large table in the golden hall enjoying the feast. Food was laid out across the table everywhere you turned your head covering dishes both classic and exotic, Volstagg didn't know where to begin so he ended up eating two of his favourite things as once and discovered that they really didn't go together. Everyone was talking and a small band was playing music off to the side somewhere.

King Odin was at the head of the table talking very adamantly about the harvest to those that would listen, Thor was on a tale of one of his many adventures with the warriors three whose mouths weren't currently occupied and Sif was nearby to correct Thor's story. Loki was somewhere in the middle of the table, near his brother but far enough that he didn't have to join in with the conversation which he was thankful for because he much rather listen to Caladhiel debate over a book with Balder. He watched as she came in, her parents going to sit in their usual seats near Odin and she just filled in where the was an empty seat, this was how it always was. About halfway through dinner did someone finally engage her in conversation and that was because they wanted her opinion on a book.

Loki shook his head at how little attention the others gave her; he figured they were just jealous, but he couldn't be for sure. He also would blame it on her independence and never really spending time with anyone, other than himself of course. She also had a unique beauty that he felt positive other women in Asgard were jealous of, if he were a woman he would be. Suddenly, the prince's thoughts were pulled to the attention of someone saying his name. He perked up and listened in.

"So Caladhiel, I've seen you spending a lot of time with Prince Loki," said one goddess in a cheeky voice who's name had no importance.

"Yes, I have," she replied sipping her wine before placing it on the table. She also wasn't a very strong conversationalist when she didn't want to be. She could tell where this conversation was going and Loki hid a smirk at her discomfort.

"Is there something going on between you two?" asked the same goddess.

"Besides him teaching you of the land," added in another god. Caladhiel glanced at her parents making sure they did could not hear, luckily it was far too noisy and they were too far away to hear.

"He is only teaching me the land," she said as she worked on cutting a vegetable similar to a potato.

"I knew it, no one could actually like you like that could they, not even the dark prince," said another goddess.

"They are just too much in their own worlds," said the god involved in the conversation.

"They are just so boring," said the first goddess. They three snickered to themselves and returned to their food. It was only a few seconds before the first goddess jumped out of her seat and let out a slight shriek as she dropped her knife, which was now in the shape of a golden snake. It slithered over to the other goddess and god before moving over to Caladhiel, she ignored it and it wrapped around her wrist and stared at her as she glanced over at Loki who nodded at her.

"That is a dirty trick, Loki," said the god looking at the prince as well.

"I still say they are together," said the first goddess as she settled down into her chair once more. Caladhiel sighed and dabbed her mouth with her napkin, snake still on her wrist, and was about to reply when a guard came it and rushed over to Thor. The talking died down to hear the announcement and in the silence the snake turned back into a knife that was not wrapped around her wrist like a bracelet.

"My prince, bilge snipe are attacking the outer boarders and can't be held off," said the guard urgently.

"Well then, we must go at once. Brother, Lady Sif, Warriors Three, let's head out," said Thor standing. Those listed stood as well and followed the light prince. Caladhiel tried to catch Loki's eye to indicate the knife bracelet she now wore, but he purposefully kept his back to her and they left the room.

"Loki," she growled to herself as she glared at the gold around her wrist.

**A/n:** Slowly but surely working on this. I did try to get the new chapter out before Wondercon, but that alas did not happen. I've been super busy lately and will continue to be, so I'll write when I can and post as soon as it is done.

Thank you for reading.

_Charlotte


End file.
